User blog:MC Fawful/Yuri vs Rukia. Pop Culture Rap Battles
Here we are again with a new rap battle! "Member of the Literature Club from DDLC, Yuri, battles protagonist from Bleach, Rukia, to see which dark-haired girl with the blade is better." Pop Culture Rap Battles! Rukia Kuchiki! VS! Yuri! BEGIN! Yuri: So you’re the weirdo they call Kuchiki, I’ll Craft a verse to turn you to Ash! A Yozora wanna-be shouldn’t be that hard to trash! Don’t try Act-ing against me! I’m like the Myers of indie horror! You’ll be torn from the poetic rap sheets that I have in store! My poems are arrows aimed at you, this emo is just wack! ''' '''Once I’m through with this twit, you’ll wish you could Fade to Black! It seems you’re the one On Ice! To get through me will be quite Ruff! This is Kuchiki’s downfall! I hope that’s Okay with Everyone! Rukia: I see where this is going and I don’t mean to make you cry, But you won’t win MC over with those Obsessive Eyes! You’ll suffer more than just back pains when you’re struck with these bars! I’ve got many tricks up my sleeve, yours only cover up scars! (OH!) ''' '''We all know that you have no soul, so stop trying to pretend, Imma tell the Soul Society where you keep MC’s pens! (Blech!) You’ll kick the bucket and the chair when I’m through with this sucker! ‘Cause the chance of you winning is crazier than being Natsuki’s mother! Umi Sonoda and her bloodied poems are nothing more than lame! Thus, I’ll leave you more forgotten than the language in your game! I could go on for my whole series about how messed up you are, that’s how you sell! While you get a freakin’ high from just slicing yourself! Yuri: I could make better burns than that, and I don’t need Clorox! ‘Cause Joan of Arc’s little sister is a rarity on Hot Topic boxes! I’m swift against this nitpick who’s outdated, see? ‘Cause I’m abusing you more than what could ever happen to Natsuki! (fast rap) You think your so mature and high class, But it's clear to see that I will always surpass! ''' '''My Steam fame is spreading all across the planet! Divide you into 13ths, you couldn’t even plan it! Stop with the Shinigami, Yagami! There’s no way this kid could startle me! Did the Blood War leave you so crabby? I’ll school this Lucina, then everyone will be happy! AGH! Nobody will have Memories of this black-haired who’s so lame! I’ll leave you wondering why you ever thought to Melee! It’s the end, Rukia! You’ve got no amount of charm! So just go back to Ichigo unless you want yourself-harmed! You’re the closest Yazawa could ever get to swordplaying! With your stupid Mascaron, I’ll Drive you insane! ''' '''But it seems that my raps have already done enough damage! So consider this a second time that you’ve been abandoned! Rukia: Nice job, female Shakespeare! But I’m the one who’s more fly! Since now I’ve been put up against a worse yandere than Gasai! That body of yours doesn’t make you more mature! ‘Cause your game’s a feminine copy of FNaF at your core! I’d say to get your friends to back you, if you had any! '-Either way MC acts, you’re still left in a sharp frenzy!' It seems that I’m the victor ‘gainst this purple butt! Even with all your knives, you still couldn’t make the cut! Ha! Leave you deleted and retreating under my rhymes, Lilo! Tiff here is only salty ‘cause she knows I spit it freezing below! HA! The girl should know this isn’t the first time she’s gotten ticked! So crawl back into your club as if it were the protagonist! (Ha-ha-ha!) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Category:Blog posts